


Love You

by a_wild_moony



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_wild_moony/pseuds/a_wild_moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash thought he would say it when he was furious at Tucker. Tucker thought he’d say it after a month into their relationship. They did not think their ‘I love you’ moments would happen like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt originally given to me by alpha-mel

Tucker comes home late. Wash is sitting on the couch, reading, when he comes in. He’s been waiting for him since nine, when he didn’t come home from work. He couldn’t keep his mind on the book, so he’s glad when Tucker comes in. “What you doing?” Tucker asks

Wash ignores his question. “Where have you been?” he asks. He takes in Tucker’s rumpled clothing, and Tucker just shrugs and takes off his jacket. Wash wrinkles his nose when he gets a whiff of Tucker. “Have you been drinking?”

“Yeah. What about it?" 

"That is disgusting. Do you know what that does to your body?”

Tucker waves dismissively. “Yeah, messes up your kidney or something.”

“Liver.”

“Same thing.”

“No, they’re not.” Tucker shrugs again, and Wash sighs. “Just glad to know you’re alright.”

“Dude, I’m always alright.” Tucker says as he makes his way towards the stairs. Wash feels like he should say something, something like goodnight. 

“Goodnight, Tucker. Love you.”

Grif nearly chokes on his chocolate bar.

“Yeah, Wash. Love you too.”

Grif freezes by the stairs, looking at Tucker, then at Wash. Then back to Tucker. Tucker pauses on the second step of the stairs, his body completely stiff. Wash realizes what he’s said and  _Oh God, how am I going to explain this one,_ he thinks.

“ _Dude?!_  What the hell was that?!” Grif asked.

Wash is completely dumbfounded as well. He didn’t mean to say it like that. He didn’t mean to say those words at all. But they’re out in the air, and they have meaning to them, no matter how he tries to give himself excuses in his mind.

“Are you guys dating?” Grif asks shrilly. When no one answers, he decides to leave. “I’m… I’m gonna go. You guys figure this shit out.” No doubt to tell Simmons about what has happened. Grif moves around Tucker on the stairs and then it is simply Tucker and Wash. Tucker turns around to look at Wash, his eyes clear and wide awake.

“Did you just-”

“You did too.” Wash says, interrupting him. 

Tucker raises his eyebrow. “You said it first.”

For a moment, they just stand there, staring at each other, wondering if those words really mean anything. If those words are just empty promises, because they both know they’re not strangers to those.

Tucker breaks the silence. He makes a move towards the couch, looking Wash straight in the eyes. “Did you… did you mean it?” he asks.

Wash is worried that if says yes, he’ll be heartbroken, disappointed. But if he says no, maybe this will be all forgotten. Or, Wash won’t be the heartbroken one.

But Tucker just said them too. He said those words, and those are not loosely tossed around. He hopes.

“Yeah.” Wash answers hoarsely. He clears his throat. “I did.”

Tucker looks so nervous, and Wash thinks that maybe he should just leave, pretend this didn’t happen. He makes a move around the couch and starts to leave, but Tucker grabs onto his wrist. “No way, Wash. You do not get to leave after what just happened.” His voice is shaking, surprisingly.

“Tucker, I’m sorry.” he apologizes. “I… I don’t know what came over me. If I made you uncomfortable, I-”

“Shut up Wash.” Tucker mumbles before kissing him. It’s a surprise, a shock. One minute there was just empty air, now there’s Tucker, kissing him with a hand wrapped around Wash’s waist. Wash has no idea what to do except kiss him back, because he’s not the expert here, Tucker is. And God, does he know how to kiss.

“Let me say this, officially.” Tucker mutters against Wash's lips. “I love you. And I mean it.”

They say it two more times that night. It’s said by Wash both times, once at the bottom of the stairs, and another in his room, sleeping next to Tucker.


End file.
